The Good Girl
by sweet.sonata
Summary: You always hurt the one you love, and sometimes, most frighteningly enough... you don't even know why. Set in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set during the Hogwarts era in their seventh year. The war has been over. Although this is the first chapter, this is NOT the begining of the story. There will also be an OC.**

**0 o n e 0**

"I can't even look at you right now."

Draco looked at Hermione as though she were nothing but mud on his black-laced boots. She felt her stomach turning over in itself, making her nauseous and weak. She couldn't stand to have him look at her like that, looking at her in the way that he used to... when he hated her. It seemed so long ago when that sneer and disgust was directed at her, when they were enemies and their hatred was born out of pure ignorance and malice. It just makes the ache in her heart so much worse. She could feel the blade lodged in her heart twisting in the most cruel way, making her bleed that much more.

And she thinks to herself, _'How could he?'_ , That after everything that she had been through with him and after everything she gave him, that he could still look at her as he had in the past. That this one mistake had wiped clean all of his feelings for her, all of his promises.

She felt her stomach drop. Hermione wanted to throw up, so she did.

She barely made it to the toilet when she emptied out her stomach in painful heaves. She was sweating and shaking, barely being able to make out anything through her tears. She didn't even notice that she was crying, but she was. She was on her knees in front of a toilet, throwing up and crying, looking all sorts of a mess with her hair falling out if its ponytail. But she didn't care, she did not care one bit about it.

_'So this is what it feels like'_ she thought in a deranged and fascinated way.

"Clean yourself up Granger." She could feel him staring at her from the doorway. She heard him pause and sigh, "Dinner starts in a few minutes, and we have that meeting with the Prefects afterwards."

When Hermione made no move to get up, Draco grabbed a hand towel and ran it under the faucet before handing it to her. Her small hand reached out and took it from him, but didn't move to use it. She looked up at him with her tear stained face, puffy eyes, and messy hair and Draco could not help himself but to hold her. He crouched down beside her and gathered her in his arms. He soaked in her scent while he was holding her. He was trying to really _feel_ her against him. Feel the way he holds her when he rests his chin on top of her head, feel her warm puffs of air brush lightly against his chest and her breasts pushing against him with each inhale. The way her delicate arms automatically come around him to hold him to her.

When his impulse subsided he gently de tangled himself from her and took the towel to wipe her face.

Her heart almost swelled in the most deliciously painful way. Her tears stopped the instant he touched her. She honestly didn't know if Draco would ever touch her again. But as she looked at him she realized something horrible...he was memorizing her face. Looking into his eyes, she _knew _ , oh she just knew that was exactly what he was doing.

She could almost feel his eyes caressing her on the contours of her face, the arch or her brows, the bow of her lips, the dimple in her right cheek when she would purse her lips together.

She saw the resolve in his eyes when he looked directly into hers.

_'So this is what it feels like'_ she thought again.

After he was done, he helped her up and directed her in front of the sink. He felt her shaking and had her lean on him while he got her toothbrush out and applied toothpaste on it before handing it to her.

While Hermione was brushing her teeth, Draco took the time to re-put her hair in a ponytail. He stood behind her as he gently de-tangled the ponytail holder from her curls and let it cascade down her back. He impulsively ran his fingers through it, letting the soft curls run over his palms like water. Oh, how he loved her hair.

By the time Hermione was ready to spit, Draco gathered up all of her hair and tied it at the base of her neck.

She couldn't help but watch him through the mirror. She should be allowed to do the same.

When she was done with everything, she spun around and wrapped her arms around him. She felt hot burning tears spring to her eyes for she knew what was to come.

000

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

/N: I'm really trying here. I'm not writing periodically so its taking me sooooo long. Ok, so I wanted to make clear that this is going to be very AU. I'm taking a BIG essential part out of this and I hope that no one is disgruntled by it. There is not going to be a looming war and there is no rising Lord Voldemort. I know, I KNOW, I shouldn't but I'm taking this in a different direction and PLEASE don't flame me for this. Im playing around right now so things could swing in any direciton at the moment. It could be funny, happy, or I could just kill off everyone. I'm only kidding. I have it all worked out. ; )

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter.

0 0 0

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are together.

Its a statement that shocked the hell out of everyone in Hogwarts.

Sure, they could both say that they didn't see it coming in a million years. But that would be a lie. Because deep down inside, they both felt that it was _right_ and that it wasn't a monumental surprise. They were always aware of one another's presence. Maybe a little _too_ aware. Mostly it was due to keeping each other on their toes because well... they _were_ arch enemies. And one did not ignore one's own enemy.

Espsecially when there are wands and hexes involved. It's a standard Cardinal rule at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Really, it is.

So, it really was a shock to everyone when school had started. More so, when people arrived at Platform 9 3/4. There, helping Hermione Granger with her luggage, was Draco Malfoy. It took everyone a second and or third glance to make sure that they were not, indeed, hallucinating.

Supposedly, the rumor is that they had run into each other in the Muggle world, in a Muggle resturaunt, while Hermione arrived there with her parents and Draco was there with Pansy who found a new appreciation for anything Muggle. She reminded Hermione a lot of Arthur Weasley (which she never mentioned) and waved Hermione and her parents down when she took notice of them.

"Hermione! Oi, over here!"

Her and Pansy started talking towards the middle of sixth year when they partnered up to work together in Herbology. Dumbledore buckled down on his new Inter-House Relation policy (and that it was an easy way to earn points for you're house if the professor saw that you two _chose_ to be partnered together). So, basically everyone caught on and practiced "Inter-House Relations" fluently and earned points quite extravagantly. It happened one day when Pansy Parkinson came to class late and noticed everyone partnering up at that moment. She sidled up next to Hermione Granger and politely asked her if she would like to be partners.

"Sure. I'll go get the necessary equipment." She looked surprised at first, and turned to shrug at Harry and Ron. They both looked a little puzzled.

By the time Hermione got back to their work station, she came across Pansy going through her notes. She opened her mouth to tell her that if she wanted to go through her notes, she should have _asked_ to do so, but instead was cut off quickly when Pansy picked up a small plastic object.

"Um, Granger...May I ask what _this _is?"

She was holding the small plastic object out to her, looking at the object in question with curiosity.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Pure-blooded witch. Of course she wouldn't know what it was. You know, being raised as a witch and all.

"_That_, is what we muggles call a _pen_.

"A _what_?"

"Here, let me show you." She took the pen out of Pansy's hand and pulled out her planner from her bag.

"And what is that _bulky thing_?"

Hermione told her it was a planner and explained it's use for one. She then showed her the function of a pen. Pansy was so ecstatic about the pen and planner that she demanded to know what other great muggle devices there were. From thus, started an odd but blooming friendship. It was weird, Hermione supplied Pansy with pens (she nearly freaked when Hermione told her about colored pens) and Pansy brought her an endless amount of quills. It was an odd, but comfortable friendship that Hermione was surprised to find that a Slytherin had no shame in. She would always greet Hermione whenever their paths would cross, partner up with her in Herbology, and even come to seek her out in the Library if there were some juicy gossip that she came across. Some days, if Hermione and Pansy would see each other on the way to the Great Hall, Pansy would decide to join her at the Gryffindor table. The first few times that happened there were a few gasp and whispers while many Gryffindors sent dirty glances their way but the Slytherin paid no mind to them.

That's what Hermione liked about the her. She did not care. Harry and Ron didn't know how to react but thought that is was best to just follow Hermione's league and smiled wearily at the intruder, per say. Ginny, blunt like always, asked her why she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and Pansy aswered plainly, "Because I want to." Ginny nodded and engaged in their conversation.

It started happening more towards the end of the year. About once a week, Pansy joined Hermione and the Gryffindors for dinner. Everyone eventually got used to the idea of her sitting there.

Hermione found herself liking the Slytherin girl, and appreciated her companionship. It was interesting to hear what she had to say about certain issues (and of course the gossip because Pansy was always the first to know about the good ones (not that gossip interests her, of course). Her and Ginny practically bonded on that alone. Harry and Ron would usually just roll their eyes at each other when it turned to that topic of conversation).

She adored her Gryffindor friends, but something about being friends with a Slytherin made her feel like she had a connection with another world. It even toned down the "Mudblood" remarks she would get behind her back (even though Draco Malfoy continued to do so in his git-like self).

"Hermione, you'll never guess what I just heard."

It was already the end of the year and the last classes have ended before the start of their final examinations. Pansy plopped down on the seat across from Hermione. She was currently reading a passage in her textbook and arched her eyebrow at Pansy in recognition. It was always the same, she would be reading and then Pansy would suddenly appear and share with her the latest rumor.

"Guess who fancies you."

Hermione put her book down and gave Pansy her full attention. Now, _this_ was certainly new. Pansy looked so excited that she was practically giddy.

"Draco!"

It was a good twenty-one seconds before she got a reaction out of the Hermione. She looked quite funny actually. Staring with her doe-eyes, looking like they will pop out of her sockets.

"_Hahahahahaha---Malfoy---hahahaa--fancies--hahahahahaha---me?"_

Well, that sort of reaction wasn't surprising.

Hermione looked like she was about to self-combust by the way she was going at it at the moment. Her face literally turn a bright cherry-red, as if she was running out of oxygen. She slapped the desk and threw her head back and everything. You could see tears streaming down her face because she was laughing that _hard._ Good thing Madam Pince came by and abruptly "_Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!" _her.

That sobered her up quickly and she clamped her hand over her mouth looking quite embarrassed. She mumbled an apology and bowed her head to her book as if to start reading again. When it looked like things settled down, the librarian left quickly as fast as she came.

Pansy looked on amused, for this was the first time that she saw the Hogwart's princess get reprimanded. Well, not counting Professor Snape of course. The conversation was what she expected. The Gryfindor not believing that Draco Malfoy fancies her. Telling her that what she heard was "completely rubbish" and that she should "know better than to believe rumors" and such. And what the Slytherin left out, most importantly, was that she heard this _rumor _from her own ears. She wanted Hermione to prattle on so she could watch her reaction. She wanted to see if she would get all flustered like Draco was when she confronted him.

She was sitting in the common room late one night writing a letter to her cousin when Blaise and Draco came tumbling in through the portrait. They wreaked of firewhiskey and fag smoke, letting anyone know that they had indeed been at a bar (even though the boys were still underage). She didn't know how they made it to the dormitory without getting caught and she was sure that they caused quite a ruckus. She watched them as they almost tripped over the rug and barely making it to the leather chairs without falling on their face. She realized that they have not noticed her sitting at the table behind them and knew that this situation would work to her advantage. She just _knew _that she was going to learn something new tonight.


End file.
